


In The South

by antimorston



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Public Display of Affection, ass grabbing lol, fuck confederates, kind of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimorston/pseuds/antimorston
Summary: something short and fun
Relationships: Javier Escuella/John Marston
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	In The South

**Author's Note:**

> something short and fun

John stepped into the bright, unrelenting sunlight of Saint Denis, squinting up at the cloudless sky. 

“Christ,” he muttered to Javier, “it’s hot out.”

“It is summer,” Javier answered, “and we’re in the south.” 

John pretended to gag as they moved away from the tailor’s stoop. “Don’t remind me. If I see _one more_ Raider, I’m going to go fucking crazy.” They turned the corner and went down a flight of steps, shoulder to shoulder. 

“Are they worth driving our bounties up even more?” Javier asked, nonchalant but slowing his gait. They were in a patch of shade cast by the upper level, an almost ledge-like area of the French neighborhood; John knew that Javier didn’t want to leave the cool semi-darkness. 

“They shouldn’t even count toward bounties,” John said, almost a snarl. “It’s like killing rats.”

Javier stopped him then, one hand gently, but purposefully, grabbing at his wrist. When John turned his gaze to Javier after checking the area–no one else in the shade, and they were far enough away from the main sidewalk that they wouldn’t be distinguished–Javier was smiling at him. 

“It’s sexy when you talk about murdering Confederates.” John wasn’t sure how serious Javier was, but his body took it very seriously, especially when Javier gave his wrist a squeeze before letting it drop between them. 

John bit his tongue to keep from making any noise, and Javier laughed, warm and sweet and gentle. 

“Let’s get out of here, huh?” Javier asked. John nodded and took a step through the shade. “Maybe go fishing–” Javier paused, his left hand suddenly grabbing John’s ass and then disappearing as quickly as it’d come. “Maybe just…have some fun.” 

John faltered, just a step or two from the sunny sidewalk. He searched for his voice. “Javi, can we just rent a hotel room for tonight?” 

“Patience has never been your strong suit,” Javier answered, patting John on the small of his back and nodding toward the street. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this lil thing  
pls leave a comment if you liked this, it rlly motivates me to write more :3c  
[my tumblr](https://transcharthur.tumblr.com)


End file.
